I'll Meet You There
by Eyes.Open.1901
Summary: Part of me wants safety; to go back to how things were, to a life that I could predict, where I know how life is going to be. And the other part of me wants to go somewhere else; into the unknown. - You Gotta Go There To Come Back Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Part of me wants safety; to go back to how things were, to a life that I could predict, where I know how life is going to be. And the other part of me wants to go somewhere else; into the unknown. **- **_You Gotta Go There To Come Back _Sequel.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoN or anything related, I merely own my original characters and storylines.

**Rating:** T

_~{*;*}~_

**Author's Note:** So just in case there are some new readers, I suggest you go back and read _You Gotta Go There To Come Back_ since this is the sequel for it and I know for a fact that this story will not make any sense unless you read the first one. I can't even promise that it will make much more sense afterwards either really but I will try!

So here I am (FINALLY!) with the brand new introductory chapter of the sequel. :) Sorry for the time it took to get it out, I ended up losing my external with my stories on them and when I finally found them I became too busy with real life stuff to get around to writing. But I figured I might as well throw this up and see if there's any interest in it to will me to finish it. So... without further ado, here we go!

Enjoy... read and review if you please, I appreciate any feedback.

_I'll Meet You There_

_Chapter 1 – I Will Follow You into the Dark_

**Ashley's POV**

The tough thing about following your heart is what people forget to mention; that sometimes your heart takes you to places you shouldn't be, places that are as scary as they are exciting and as dangerous as they are alluring, and sometimes your heart takes you to places that can never lead to a happy ending.

And that's not even the hard part. The hard part is when you follow your heart, you leave normal and you go into the unknown. And once you do, you can never go back.

And that's where I've found myself; the unknown.

Part of me wants safety; to go back to how things were, to a life that I could predict, where I know how life is going to be. And the other part of me wants to go somewhere else; forward. To embrace the uncertainty of what's to come with an open mind, hoping the uncertainty leads me to _her_.

Spencer Carlin.

The girl who changed everything for me. The girl who has and forever will have my heart.

She's the reason that I'm here; standing outside the front door of an average loft-sized apartment in Los Angeles that overlooks the Sunset Strip. I don't think it's a coincidence that after a month of trying to find Spencer, my search ends here. I think this is what some people call fate.

I wish I could tell you that when I woke up Spencer was right there next to me, but that wasn't the case. I wish I could tell you that this story has a happy ending, but I don't know if that's the case either. I don't know what the future holds for me anymore. All I _do _know is that nothing is certain anymore. Nothing is absolute. And that is my scepticism with going into the unknown.

That's what holding me back from stepping across this threshold in front of me.

I thought I had it all figured out but I was so wrong. And what I've learned over the past few years is that you can't control the inevitable. You can't control time. All you can do is hope that whatever time you do have left is spent with the people you love.

Which inevitably, brings me back to _her_; the blonde blue-eyed beauty that resides on the other side of this metal door. The cold metal feeling on my palm make this all too real.

This is it.

I don't know if she's any different and frankly, I don't care. After everything, I can't think of any version of Spencer that I wouldn't love and that simple statement is what cements my choice. Because when it's real, you can't walk away. Believe me. I tried once before but only because I was scared. And even then, I found myself coming back to her.

Because it's impossible to deny your heart's desire.

It's truly inevitable.

If I walked away once again, I'd eventually end back up here all the same. So no more wasting time, no more being afraid. No more hiding from the one thing that truly makes me happy in life. No more standing here deciding whether or not it's worth it—because I know it is.

I've always known.

Here I am about to travel into the unknown, willingly knowing that the outcome may not be what I want and yet, I know in my heart that there is no other path for me to take. I have to go forward; I have to embrace it... just like my love for Spencer has taught me.

I have to take a risk.

I'd like to say I took my fair share of risks in my lifetime, but that would be a lie, at least when it came to my heart... I've only taken one chance when it's come to that and that's with Spencer. Even with Aiden, I never really opened my heart up completely.

Maybe that's another sign that this is fate.

Maybe subconsciously, that was my heart's way of telling me that the others weren't right.

That I needed to wait for her.

Either way, it doesn't change the fact that right now I need one more moment, one more chance to change direction, to stop something bad from turning into something worse. I need her in my life. I _want_ her in my life. Because once you've had everything, it's hard to go back to a time where you didn't know feelings like this existed. It's impossible to go back to a time where you never felt _love_.

Spencer's love.

And more importantly, I don't want to go back to a time where I never experienced this. No matter how much pain and suffering I've been put through or will be put through, it'll all be worth it to have Spencer in my life.

I won't lie that I wasn't upset when I woke up after collapsing. I thought I was passed that point in my life. It was my wedding night, Spencer's and my wedding night. It was supposed to be a start of something amazing, something that would hold a special place in my heart, forever. It was supposed to be a new start for me, for us.

And yet when I woke up, it wasn't the night after my wedding, it was just an ordinary Tuesday. I didn't wake up to a glowing bride, but a dog licking my face. I wasn't even sure it was my dog at first, I mean, it's not like I'm an ideal animal lover.

Too much mess for me.

Buster, that's what his name tag says. Like I'd _ever_ name a dog Buster... naming anything Buster besides a bunny is absurd. Tiny Toon Adventures and Arthur know exactly what I'm talking about. Buster is most definitely a bunny's name-not a dog's. I'm really considering renaming him.

You're probably thinking on why it took me over a month to find Spencer when she was just living with Kyla. Believe me; it was harder than you think. The only reason that I did end up finding her is because of my mother, I know... my mother. It's about time that that woman became useful for something. I wasn't even there for Spencer. Kyla wasn't answering her phone so I dropped by the house to see if she was lounging around the house and surprisingly, the woman was there and felt the need to complain to me about her recent troubles. She mentioned that Kyla was there earlier in the month to collect some things for her new place. She had found this apartment across town with a friend. And after twenty minutes of complaining about how Kyla didn't deserve one cent of my father's inheritance, she mentioned Spencer's name. Actually, it was 'this blonde Ohio kid', but it didn't take a brain scientist to put one and one together. Kyla and Spencer were living together.

I thought I was going to pass out again. Maybe that would've been smarter; maybe I would've woken up in a bed the night after my wedding with the 'blonde Ohio chick'. Maybe that would've solved all my problems. _Just maybe_. But that didn't happen, so for whatever intensive purposes, I am here.

I don't know why, I don't know how, all I do know is not to question it.

Because I am here.

Could this mean that my tumour is back? Possibly. Or is this just another time jump? Maybe. Perhaps I've just lost my mind. I'm sure people wouldn't object to that one. Either way, I've stopped trying to understand any of this at this point, to make sense of the unexplainable. For whatever reason, life has brought me here so I plan to embrace it.

I mentally and emotionally prepare myself for whatever life holds for me on the other side of this door, which for all I know could be nothing. I could've worked myself up for a whole month for absolute nothing on the other side of this door. For all I know, no one could be home and I'm standing outside an empty apartment looking like a complete idiot.

But at least I've finally found her. At least if I can't look in her sparkling blue eyes today, I can in the future.

At least there's a possibility, for _something_. For anything. Just to have Spencer back in my life in the tiniest way, I would be content. Even if she wanted to just be friends, I would still love her all the same. I think we should all be so lucky to have someone who will never let us go, to never give up on us. My father told me once the ultimate legacy is to leave behind someone who will love you forever. Music eventually fades, but love..., love can last an eternity.

He told me that the night he met Spencer, the same night he died.

And I know that he's right. Because I know that no matter what, my love for Spencer will never fade.

It will never falter.

I vowed that to her; _completely and forever_.

I looked into her eyes at our wedding and told her I would never give up. I'm not breaking that vow; I'm not letting her go.

Because even though Spencer may not remember those vows, they flow through my veins, just as her love does. She is my ultimate legacy.

I take a deep breath and shake my head around, loosening it up before I take the leap. I clasp my hand into a loose fist and hit the cold metal door with my knuckles. The sound vibrates through the door as I stand there patiently, unable to breathe as I wait for the unknown to take me. I'm jumping in with two feet, just as Spencer's love has taught me.

No fear.

I hear faint footsteps before the door swings open and I'm met with blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_~{*;*}~_

**Author's Note: **Chapter two! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, it means so much to know people still come back to this fandom after all this time. I want to be honest, I don't know how updating will go with this story. I have a bunch of chapters typed out already and I have a pile of paper with scribbles all over it somewhere so hopefully I'll be able to update more frequent than not. And once again, I don't mind if you throw comments my way. Always appreciate. So without further ado, let's jump into this story, shall we?

_I'll Meet You There_

_Chapter 2 _

**Ashley's POV**

The door swings open and my mouth literally drops to the ground. "Glen?" My voice echoes through my head as a sharp pain inside my chest washes over me and it's all too overwhelming for me to bear at once. I can feel my heart shatter at the realization that Spencer isn't here. My search hasn't ended.

I haven't found her yet.

I stumble back from the door as I literally can't breathe. I can't believe that this is happening. Spencer wasn't the person my mother was referring to, Glen was. The realization hits me like a brick wall and I can't help but grimace at the growing pain still in my chest. It won't stop. I can feel my tears trying to sneak their way out, but I won't let them.

I won't let them fall.

I can't let them win. I can't let them turn me into that person I once was, the person who began this whole cycle. I can't go back to that place anymore, I won't let myself. Because even though she's not here, Glen and Kyla are. And those are two people that could bring me closer to finding her. And although I'm devastated that Spencer isn't standing on the side of the door, at least there's still hope.

Just maybe not in Glen.

"Hey, what's up," Glen throws me a casual head nod as he leans his body against the door and flexes his forearms tightly against it. I'm surprised he can pull all that off while thoroughly checking me out from head to toe.

It also builds on my 'there is no hope in Glen' theory; he doesn't realize how obvious he is being.

"You're definitely not my 12:30..." His eyes roll down my body, scanning me up and down like he's a predator and I'm his meal, "But lucky for you, I'm in a generous mood today. I'm Glen. " He throws me another head nod and I can barely stand not to at least smirk. I really hope I don't look like that when I check out people, let alone throw out a line like that.

I'd lose so much respect for myself. I don't understand why people think those lines work. I still find it humorous though. Humorous, yet oh-so-very-creepy when coming from Glen.

And yet, this simple moment with Glen fuels something entirely different in me and I'm forced to cringe at the unwanted memories that wash over me. Spencer memories. I want to throw up right now because if Spencer was here she'd have a little giggle about this and then playfully slap Glen in the arm while yelling at him to stop checking me out. I found the whole exchange adorable. And I will _only_ admit to using the word, 'adorable' in the case that I'm talking about Spencer, otherwise the word does not exist in my vocabulary.

If that started getting around, my rep would take a huge blow. And that's the one thing that makes things a little bit easier in life... my family name.

After Spencer was done yelling at Glen, she would take my hand and guide me upstairs, stomping on each one of the stair a little harder each time as I just followed behind silently, trying to conceal my flushed face.

Those were the days. Back before everything started...

Now tears just want to fall because she's not here to tell him to stop. She's not here to take my hand and lead me away from people like Glen, away from people I don't particularly care for in _our_ world. So much effort and hope I put into this one moment has been washed away when the blonde Ohio kid turned out to be Glen... when it was supposed to be Spencer.

She's not here.

_He_ is... and I really wish he stopped looking at me like that.

I push him back as I enter the apartment, squirming at just the thought of Glen in that way. _So _wrong. "Ew, dude. That's just wrong on so many different levels." I shake my head as I glance around the apartment. My gaze stops when I notice Glen still checking me out, "And stop looking at me like that."

He snaps his head down and tries to recover smoothly by running his hands through his curly blonde hair. _That_ trick will not work my dear Glen, only Spencer can run her delicate fingers through her silky long blonde hair as she tilts her head to the side and pouts in a way that melts my heart. Only she can make me do things that I would swear I would never do.

And only she can pull off that move with me. And _not_ you, Glen. Never you.

I send him a serious look as I cross my arms and tap my foot to get his attention. "Okay okay, I'm sorry..." He rolls his head again and his eyes are finally off me.

"Is Kyla here?"

He looks around the room before he quickly catches my eyes, not lingering on them too long. "No?" He answers me uncertain as he takes a quick peek around the room again.

"Not in this room, Glen! In the apartment—is Kyla here in the apartment?"

It finally dawns on him. "Oh... okay, just a sec," His eyes are gone just like that, and Glen rushes past me towards what I can only assume to be Kyla's room, "KYLA!"

I don't think anyone needs to yell that loud, but apparently Glen thinks it's required. He screams my sister's name one more time at the top of his lungs before returning back to me like a dog and a bone. Boys are way too easy sometimes... at least I think so.

Maybe it's because people _know _not to cross my path that they bend at my every whim. Either way, it comes in handy sometimes.

Thank you badass rep. I'm sorry, but if being the daughter of a rock star had _any_ perks, it was that. Respect from everyone. It's what's got Glen here shaking in his boots. He's timidly trying to make eye contact with me to deliver the bad news. Of course, he isn't aware that I've already been rocked with my fair share of bad news already today and right now I'm pulling at strings. Kyla is my only real hope.

"So apparently she's not in right now but you can stay and wait. I'm sure she'll be back soon from wherever she is."

"I'll just come back."

"You sure? I can keep you company-"

"And miss off your 2:30? Even I wouldn't deny you that Glen," I joke as I pat him softly on the shoulder. I try to hide my nervous laughter as I slowly ease away from Glen and make my way towards the door. "Really, it's fine. I'll just come back later, thanks."

I manage a sincere smile at the blonde even though all I see when I looked at him is Spencer. And although that thought usually brings a smile to my face, today is different. Because today I was supposed to introduce myself back into her life and her into mine, and that didn't happen.

That didn't happen at all.

My only choice is to leave the apartment and come back with the hopes that Kyla can give me something that will help me find her.

_-o-_

I've tried to keep her off my mind on my drive home, but it's impossible. I should know that by now. What I can't believe is that I didn't find her, after being _so_ sure that Spencer was on the other side of that door...to just be completely, wrong. As hard as I try to not show it on my exterior, I am devastated behind belief.

The only glimpse of hope I have lies in my sister.

I jump in the elevator before it closes and quietly push the top floor before slinking back against the wall. I watch the numbers slowly change as the elevator climbs, beeping after every increased level. I'm just waiting for the doors to open so I can fall back into bed and pop in my Ipod.

When the doors finally do open, I step out and pause when I see the first door. I glance further down the hall and back to the first door again. I shake my head, knowing that I should continue down the hall but decide to take the first door. When I enter the room, I immediately notice the blonde at the mini bar as I continue to walk into the main area. I smile as I see the side of her head turn slightly to the right. She knows I'm here but I make no effort to make my presence more known than it already is as I flop down comfortably on the couch.

"Way to knock, whore." I hear her voice softly echo from the kitchen before I see her emerge in front of me with a drink in hand.

"Someone shouldn't have given me a key if they didn't want me in their room."

It's just become a habit coming in here before I go back to my room. I almost feel like it's rude of me to not stop in and say hello. And for some reason, Taylor has been the one thing that has kept me sane through all of this.

Well as sane as one can really be...

"_Someone_ seems to remember having said that key's for E-MERG-EN-CIES."

"And I believe that person was me. Besides this is an emergency," I snap playfully back as if the comment was absurd. "I just got back from Kyla's."

"And you need a drink?" Her eyebrow quirks in curiosity as a smug smirk wipes across the blonde's face. She waves a half empty cocktail glass in the air for enthusiasm, spilling some liquid on herself but not caring in the slightest.

"Tay."

The blonde pouts dejectedly, "Just one?"

"No."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Taylor shrugs as she pops a cherry in her mouth casually and jumps over the arm of the chair, falling down on the cushions as her legs stayed propped up on the arm. "So shall you dish the dirt then Davies? How is the lovely Spencer, doing well I hope?"

"I wouldn't know." I let out a defeated exhale and drop my head back against the headrest of the comfy couch.

"Chicken out?" She cackles with as she shakes her head and places another cherry in her mouth. "I knew you wouldn't have been able to pull the trigger." She closes on of her eyes and points of her hand towards me, pretending it's a gun. "Pew, pew."

"Glen answered the door instead of her."

"Oh." The girl deadpans and remains silent, other than sipping her drink carefully.

"And that's bad." I add as the girl continues to look puzzled.

"Right..." Taylor nods agreeably with a skeptical face, "Who's Glen again?"

"Spencer's brother."

She stares at me blankly before she contorts her face and asks, "Right and how exactly is that bad?"

"You have to know Glen..."

Taylor downs the rest of her drinks and shrugs with a perplexedly nod, "You're sure you don't want that drink?"

"Taylor."

"Just double checking before you jump into this story." She gives me a comforting smile before turning back and lying back down.

"How thoughtful of you..."

"Well, I also need a refill so I had alterative motives behind my question but we can go with thoughtful." She lifts her empty glass in the air and twirls it between her fingers delicately as I can just barely hear her light laughter.

I sigh and reluctantly push myself up off the couch, grabbing the twirling glass from the girl's hand just as the doorbell sounds. "Figures. Fine, You grab the door while I make you another drink..."

"Hey, maybe it's Spencer." Taylor quips as she remains comfortable in her position on the couch, making no sudden movement to get up for the door.

"Funny... just go answer the damn door."

"You know, you're already up and if you were a _really_ good friend..."

"Seriously? I'm going to get _you_ a drink. The least you could do is get up off your ass and get your own door... it's probably just Marcus."

"But I _just_ sat down..."

"I'm a guest."

"Oh please..." She scoffs loudly, "You're over here enough you hardly count as a guest."

There wasn't going to be an end to this knowing less-than-sober Taylor. I drop my shoulders in a defeated sigh, "You are ridiculously lazy."

A smug smile wipes across the blonde's face, "Or am I so ingenious that I'm able to make everyone bend to my every will."

"No, you're lazy. You've got to be one of the laziest people in the world."

"If you weren't all the way over on the other side of the couch, I'd slap you."

"Please, even that would be too much effort for you. You'd order me to slap my face for you." I roll my eyes as I back up towards the door, opening it slightly before our friend Marcus slides in.

"Party people, what is happening!"

"Hey Marcus," I unenthusiastically greet the boy as I glare at Taylor happily sprawled out on the couch. "Long story short, Taylor has once again decided to live the lazy life with alcohol and I have found out that the 'blonde Ohio kid' living with my sister is actually Spencer's brother, Glen."

"Whoa, major buzz kill. Sorry, kid." He sincerely pats me comfortably on the shoulder, "I know how hard you tried to find your girl."

"It's only a small setback, a roadblock to temporarily delay me."

"Nothing's gonna slow you down!" Taylor sings from the couch behind us, throwing her arms above her head and swaying them to her own beat.

Marcus lets out a laugh as he walks further into the apartment towards the blonde on the couch as I go to the bar to refill Taylor's much needed drink. "Startin' like a champ I see there, huh Tay?" Marcus ruffles the blonde's hair as he walks behind her and the couch.

"It's happy hour somewhere in the world."

"Well ain't that the truth." Marcus quips as he jumps over the couch and flops himself down beside the blonde. His head falls back as he turns towards me, "Hey Ash, wanna double whatever you're making for Tay? Triple if you're going to join us."

"After my day I totally should but I wanted to head back to Kyla's later so probably not the best call."

"Every party needs a pooper that's why we invited you." Taylor belts out piercingly at the top of her lungs as Marcus chuckles delightedly beside her. I can only shake my head and smile as I continue to make the drinks for two of my closest friends. I laugh to myself that these days I'm now the responsible one.

_-o-_

It doesn't take nearly as long to get to Kyla's place this time around, seeing as there was no need to sit in my car for fifteen minutes prior to work up the nerve just to walk to the door. None of that hassle this time around.

Plain and simple; just how I like things now-a-days.

When I reach the door, I let out a soft sigh as memories of this morning flash through my brain. Visions of Spencer run rapid as I clamp my eyes shut to get them to stop. I need to be strong and living in the past is no way to do that.

It doesn't help that my body is telling me otherwise. I swear I can even smell her perfume. One of many cruel games my mind likes to play on me. I try to shrug off the feeling by taking a step closer to the door.

For the second time today, my shaky fist hits the cold metal door and knocks a few times. The pressure is not nearly as on this time as I'm here for Kyla, but my mind is still lingering on that smell. I can't help it. Still, I'm here in the hopes that Kyla knows _something_ about Spencer's whereabouts.

I just need that one chance.

I hear faint footsteps before the door swings open and I can't help but erupt in the biggest smile known to man. Because when the door opens, I'm met with the blue eyes I hoped to have greeted me this morning. I smile because for the first time in a month, I can breathe again.

I've found her.


	3. Chapter 3

_~{*;*}~_

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So as much as it pains me to do so, this might be the last update for a little while. Some real life stuff has come up and unfortunately it has to take importance over my fics. I have the majority of the next chapter already done so hopefully when I come back, it won't be too long until I can throw the next chapter up. Either way, enjoy chapter three! **

**R & R like usual. **

**All the best. **

_I'll Meet You There_

_Chapter 3_

**Ashley's POV**

I can't begin to explain how it feels to have her in front of me again.

After searching for a month, the girl of my dreams is face to face with me. And although her smile is formed out of courtesy, I relish it. Because she's smiling at me. Spencer is finally smiling at me. I think I might pass out because she's actually here. I take a mental snapshot in my mind of that smile just in case for whatever reason, I don't see it for a while.

I hope that's not the case.

I hope that I can see this and every single one of her smiles in the days to come. I forgot how much I missed it, how much it made my heart skip a beat. I forgot how contagious it was because as I'm staring at her smile, I don't even notice that one graces my face. I only notice when my nose starts to crinkle and Spencer is giving me a weird look. She probably thinks I'm insane, that or checking her out. Which depending on whom you ask, could be true of both.

In the old pre-Spencer days, I would agree that I would most likely be checking her out with this look. But those days are long gone, things have changed. Dramatically, may I add. This smile on my face, this smile is nothing but pure happiness, pure love. This smile is reserved for only her now; it's Spencer's smile.

It smiles for no one else.

"Hello," Her angelic voice greets me in a way that I swear that I'm dreaming. She's the only one that has this effect on me; that makes me believe I'm dreaming when I'm wide awake. It's beyond any feeling that I have ever felt before. I honestly have no clue how she does it.

But I'd put my money on super powers. _Any_ day.

"Uh, hi." My voice is shaky as I respond to her greeting. I wasn't expecting Spencer to answer the door so I'm more than thrown off guard. I'm trying to control my nerves, but it's harder than I thought it would be. I've lost complete control over my body in front of this girl, any self control left is being put towards not jumping her bones right here and now.

And even that is serving to be more difficult than I originally thought.

She's wearing her hair down much like the first day we met. And with a fitting tank top and tiny white shorts, my body is going in overdrive. The contrast between her outfit and her golden tan keeps my eyes all over her body, not being able to stop admiring the perfection.

If my mouth was open, I'd surely be drooling.

She looks amazing.

Not that it surprises me, she always does.

Spencer Carlin is pure perfection.

Down girl... I exhale slowly and concentrate on slowing my heart beat.

It never works.

"Can I help you?" Spencer's voice brings my attention back to her as her eyes scan my body up and down, sceptical of my intentions because she clearly does not know me. "You're not here selling something, are you?—Because we've already got new windows and doors-" She stops herself mid sentence and tilts her head slightly to the side, taking in another angle of what's in front of her. Me. And as she stares directly into my eyes, all I can feel is the gut-wrenching unfamiliarity of that look.

The look that says, 'I don't know you', when in reality, she knows me all too well.

"You're not one of Glen's girls, are you? I keep telling him that he's not allowed to keep using my place as a meeting ground for his college playgirl of the week. I'm sorry but it's just not sanitary, for anyone..."

I couldn't control letting out a small laugh at her adorableness as she continues to ramble on and on. "No, I'm actually here to see...Kyla." I pause for a second because I _wish_ that I could've said her. I wish I could've made her feel special enough to believe that a person is at the door for her.

I wish I was here to see her.

"Oh," Spencer turned to look into the apartment quickly before glancing back to me. "I think she's in the shower but if you want, you can come in and wait." Her smile was still inviting as she opened the door up further, allowing me some room to enter. "She should be finished soon."

As I pass by her, I catch a whiff of her scent and I'm brought back to a feeling of home, of familiarity.

I smile as I close my eyes, trying to take in the scent for as long as possible. I don't want it to go away because suddenly the unknown doesn't seem so _unknown. _It seems more familiar than I've ever thought it to be and it's because of her.

I turn around to face her once I'm securely inside the foyer, "I'm her sister, Ashley-"

"Davies, yeah I remember now," Spencer cuts me off as she closes the door behind me. Her eyes glance to the floor for a second, making me think she's a tad bit nervous, "You're the girl who I asked directions for one of my first days at King High."

"Yeah, that was me." I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice as Spencer made it known that she recognized me. At least I wasn't going into this situation brand new. I had some ground to work with.

"...And then I accidently knocked over your coffee and you got extremely mad and stormed off."

Never mind, I guess I spoke too soon. The one thing she remembers about me and it's that. Looks like I actually have some ground to make up... maybe this will be more difficult than I originally thought. Damn me and mornings, they never went together well. "Yeah... that also was me. Sorry about that, it was a pretty bad morning."

"Got to love those," she laughs into a smile. Her smile is still formed out of politeness but I appreciate it anyways. I appreciate her friendliness even though I might not deserve it.

"Well either way, I'm Ashley Davies... _officially_." I held out my hand with a welcoming smile.

She let out a small laugh at my gesture and shook my hand with a smile, "Spencer Carlin, it's very nice to meet you."

"Spencer." Her name rolls off my tongue like it's the most beautiful sound in the world, it's heaven to my ears. But I only meant to say that in my head and not out loud so although it feels so good to say her name out loud again, I probably looked like an idiot letting her name slip like that.

"I know, it's a boy's name." She shrugs it off like she's used to getting comments about it and I let out a sigh of relief. "My parents weren't really thinking when they named me."

"I think it suits you."

My comment takes her back as she looks at me with a quirked eyebrow and I feel very aware of what I just said, "You think a boy name suits me?"

"No, I-I just mean-" Through my rambling my eyes find hers, mistakenly because as they do, I feel everything crumble in the gaze of her blue eyes. I told myself I wouldn't come here and push, but I'm weak. As I'm staring into her eyes, I just let it slip, "It's a beautiful name."

"Oh... uh, thanks." I know I've made her slightly uncomfortable with the comment as she ducks her head and slightly blushes as she pulls a loose stray of hair back behind her ear. Suddenly the blue eyes that were staring endlessly into mine are gone and I regret letting my true thoughts slip.

So I back off.

I take a step back and take in the surrounding apartment as I try to come up with another topic, "So, uh...you live with Kyla?"

"Yeah, she had an extra room and insisted I take it when she found out I got accepted to UCLA. I couldn't say no."

"She's like that," we both laughed in unison before we heard someone clear their voice behind us.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?" Turning towards the voice behind me, I find Kyla shaking her wet hair with a towel. She looks rather surprised to see me, but not all that happy. She jumps down the three small stairs and enters the main area that Spencer and I are in.

"I can't stop by and visit my little sis?"

"It's not like you have before... ever."

"Well I thought it was time for a change. Plus Christine mentioned you moved into this snazzy new place so I thought I might stop by and check it out." I turned towards Spencer and smiled at the real reason I stopped by the apartment.

"How sisterly of you..." Her tone was painfully plain as she showed no signs of enthusiasm of my presence. Anyone else wouldn't read further into it, but I knew better. I knew how it worked going back, something was always _wrong_. Something was always off, different.

"Well it's nice," I smiled again and moved towards the window, checking out the view. "Dad would've loved this place."

"I know," She bluntly breathes out as if she's bored. She looks over to Spencer and sends the first smile I have seen on her for a year, "We'll just be in the other room, okay Spence?" Spencer politely nods and leaves the two of us to our conversation. I'd rather have her stay, but the look on Kyla's face now says that it probably isn't safe. She's looking at me like she's none too pleased with me and the feeling is slightly unsettling.

I notice Spencer has finally left the room and Kyla is staring at me expectantly, "You look good, how have you been?"

"We can skip the, pleasantries Ashley, what do you want?" It's that plain tone again, I'm still not in appreciation of it.

"Why do you have to say it like that?"

"Ashle-"

We heard a faint knock at the door before Spencer peeked her head in. "Hey Ky, sorry to interrupt but I'm just heading out to my night class. I'll text you when I leave campus, alright?" She smiled at Kyla who acknowledged her a nod before turning to me, "It was nice meeting you, Ashley."

My heart skipped a beat as she said my name, only to beat again as a different smile graced her face; the one I loved the most, the head tilt smile. "You too," I softly whispered. I could barely find my voice as idiot before she was gone.

I let out a soft sigh and stared at the empty doorway until I heard Kyla cough at me, "Ashley, don't even think about it." I looked back to see her scowling at me with her arms crossed. Her eyebrow was quirked upwards as she had an unimpressed look on her face, never a good sign coming from Kyla.

"What?" I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly at my sister who continued with her stares.

"No."

I shook my head and gave her a quizzical look, "No-what?" I hated when Kyla was vague, it made our conversations drag out much longer than needed and half the time, I really didn't have the patience for it.

"I know exactly what you're thinking and I'm telling you right now, no."

Oh great, now she thinks I'm checking out Spencer too... I definitely even wasn't. "Kyl-"

"She's happy. Spencer... she's happy with someone so leave her alone."

I don't argue back simply because I heard Spencer's name. A calm washes over me as I picture Spencer in her wedding dress. "She is?" I don't know why my tone sounded surprised. I wasn't that self-absorbed to think Spencer couldn't be happy without me, I knew she could. I was fully aware that she could. I just hoped that she did actually need me a little bit too.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"So please don't go screwing that up. She's been with Carmen since senior year and they're great together. You don't need to come along and screw with that poor girl's head."

My heart broke a little at the news that Spencer had been with someone for over two years. I guess that's what happens when you aren't around. But what did I really expect, that no one would notice Spencer like I had? I would be kidding myself if I truly believed that, I knew Spencer was a catch. I mean, look at her. I knew how lucky I was that she chose to be with me. It was only natural that other people noticed as well.

But I told myself coming in here that the outcome may not be what I want, that this may have happened. I still wouldn't stop loving her and if that she was happy, I'd be happy for her... even if it was with this so-called, Carmen.

As hard as it would be to see her with someone else, at least she'd be happy. And that's the most important part. She's happy.

That still didn't mean I had to walk away. Above all, Spencer was still my best friend. And that meant I would take what I could get, even if it was only friendship.

Even if that's all she ever had to offer me, I would take it.

With or without Kyla's help.

"Ashley, are you even listening to me?" I glance over and see Kyla standing there with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot lightly against the ground.

"Yes?" I responded cautiously, because really I wasn't listening at all.

Kyla knows that too.

She scoffs off my answer with an eye roll, "Not everyone is a game for you Ashley." Oh, she's still talking about Spencer...no wonder I dazed off. She always has me daydreaming about her somehow. Oh shit, Kyla's staring at me. "Some people actually have feelings, _real_ feelings; meaning they get hurt. I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Kyla, it's not like that-"

"Don't tell me what it's not like. I know firsthand your game, Ashley. You may have learned to forget, but I'll never forget what you did to me with Aiden. How a _sister_ could do that... so no Ashley, don't tell me what it's not _like_. I was nice earlier because Spencer was here, but I'm not going to spare your feelings now. I'm not going to pretend things are peachy between us when they aren't. It's going to take you a lot more than just being here for me to forgive you. I want you to go, please."

Her tone was no longer plain, it was painfully heartbreaking.

"Kyla."

"I want you to go."

I nod slowly at her and lower my head, respecting her wishes for me to leave. "I'm sorry," I whisper as I turn back around and head for the door. I knew she thought that I was apologizing to her for whatever happened with Aiden, and I would've if I knew exactly what did happen, but I wasn't going to apologize if I didn't know what I did. I know that sounds bad, but I don't mean it in that way. I would've apologized if I knew what I did, which from the sounds of it, was really bad. But until I find out what happened, it would be a false apology coming from me right now.

I was really apologizing because I couldn't do what she asked; I couldn't stay away from Spencer.

I wouldn't.

I don't think it's humanly possible for me to.

She's changed me too much for me to just walk away. I don't know exactly know when it changed, but somewhere down the line I did. Somewhere down the line, I became this new better version of myself. One I only get to be when I'm with her.

That's the person I get to be forever. That's the person I _want_ to be forever... and I'm not letting it go that easily.


	4. Chapter 4

_~{*;*}~_

**Author's Note: **Ugh, I know I've been awful with updating… I wasn't expecting to be away for so long but life, you know. Plus most my writing efforts have gone into this Faberry story I have found myself writing… so there's that. Anyways, without further ado… for all you patient readers out there still sticking with me, this is for you.

_I'll Meet You There_

_Chapter 4_

**Ashley's POV**

"Ashley, hi." Spencer breathes out quickly as the doors opens up fully. The stunned look on her face tells me I wasn't exactly who she was expecting on the other side of this door, but the small barely there smile that follows afterwards lets me know that she's happy to see me anyways. Score. "Kyla's not actually here right now, I think she's out with... uh, someone."

Aiden most likely, the way her eyes glance down before she said _someone_ gives it away. I have Spencer's body language down pat. She could be completely silent and I could still have a full conversation with her.

I smile at her coyness to avoid the specific topic before I clear my throat gently, "I... I actually came to see you." It comes out in such a tiny whisper that I'm not positive if Spencer even heard me. But when her mouth quirks to the side and she's standing there with a slightly overwhelmed shocked look, I know she has.

I can only subtly smile myself.

"Oh," Spencer breathes out as the shocked expression remains on her face. I've caught her off guard once again, but I can't help and enjoy it a little. I'm only human. "Any particular reason?"

"Do I need one?" I smirk suggestively as Spencer looks on with more than a slight blush. I know I'm being a little selfish, playing with her like this but like I said, I'm only human. I think I've earned a few free ones here and there. Plus, I'll never give up a chance to make Spencer blush, especially when she tilts her head and smiles in return. It's undeniably adorable. "I'm joking, I just thought you could finally repay for me that coffee—you know, since you spilled it on me and all."

"That was totally not my fault!" The way she points her finger at me was _completely _serious, but her eyes convey nothing but playfulness. I always loved that side of her. And as soon as her mouth turns upwards into a smile, I know this is my chance.

"Well then how about I make it up to you for being rude that day?" I thought for sure I had her on my hook when I started to pout but it only made her scrunch up her face, causing me to step back alarmed. I wasn't exactly expecting that response. "Unless you already have plans...," my heart sinks as I hope that wasn't the case and I haven't come on too strong.

She squints and glances down at her watch, making another strained facial expression and gently scratching the back of her head. Great, she's thinking of how to let this idiotic loser down easy... I shrug casually, acting as it was no big deal she was turning me down until my mouth failed me.

"It's not that. I have to be back on campus by 2."

"That's perfect! I can just drop you off on the way back." I respond way too enthusiastic with a full out grin as my hope is restored. I knew Spencer wasn't cruel enough to raise my hopes up again, just to tear them back down. I still didn't appreciate her taking her time, enjoying the fact that she had me at the brisk of pleading. And after a few more conflicted Spencer faces and I cave, "Come on, just one friendly cup of coffee?"

There, she got me to beg.

I can't believe she did it so easily too. But two can play this game, Miss Carlin. Because what she fails to realize, is that I know her inside and out and even though she has me grovelling in one of my best pouts ever, I most definitely still have the upper hand in this situation. As difficult as that sounds, I do. Because even though I hurt my reputation every time I beg, I also have the extreme pleasure of having Spencer not being able to deny me anything afterwards.

And I mean _anything_.

Yeah.

So believe me when I say, what I'm about to do... is _so _worth the damage it's going to do to my rep.

The hell with my rep.

I take in a big breathe before I go through with this.

Clutching my two hands together, I hold them out from my face. I almost want to fall to my knees, but I think that might be slightly overdoing it. So I resist. "Please?" My voice cracks as it reaches a higher octave. I'm standing there almost at the point of batting my eyelashes at the blonde, begging for. I'm pulling at strings, I know. But I'm still confident when Spencer ducks her head down to the side because I know she's trying to avoid my gaze. She's trying to avoid the eyes that make her unable to resist.

That's one thing I love about her; she's smart like that. She knows what she can and can't resist with me. Even if she doesn't _really_ know.

Too bad I know too.

I end up catching the side of her gaze as she frantically tries to dodge my eyes, and the small hint of a smile on her face tells me I've got her hook-line and sinker. I can only resist so long before my smile mirrors her shy one.

I raise my eyebrows and wiggle my nose and she lets out a defeated but content sigh, "Alright, let me just grab my books."

The girl waves me into the apartment and as she retreats back to her room, I'm left standing there watching her with an overly smug look on my face for succeeding.

That's exactly what I thought, Spencer Carlin.

_-o-_

Spencer didn't take long gathering her books, only grabbing the necessities before meeting me back in the doorway.

We end up driving to this small cafe just a few minutes off campus Spencer suggested, quickly ordering our coffees and situating ourselves at a cozy table of two near the front bay window. It was Spencer's choice, claiming to like watching all the different people pass by as she enjoyed her coffee.

"I just think it's fascinating." She beams while taking a small sip of her coffee, her eyes staying glued to the window. "All the different types of people."

I just roll my eyes and laugh, earning me a hard smack on my arm from the blonde and an unappreciated glare.

It was totally worth it though.

"Don't mock me, it's cruel."

It's only been a couple minutes at the table before a young couple bursts through the doors and catches the whole cafe's attention with their loud adolescent antics.

"Well they look blissfully happy," I laugh as the couple almost takes out a little child in a stroller and a huge coffee display. "Like high school sweethearts..." They can't keep their hands off each other, it's quite amusing. That until, I look back over across from me and see Spencer. We used to be like that, once upon a time. When the world was fair and just—well no, not really fair but we were happy at least. "...like soul mates." I whisper silently, not realizing my voice carried over to the other side of the table.

Although as I continue to glance at Spencer as she's thoroughly enjoying the couple as much as I am, there is an unspoken sadness in her eyes that I haven't seen before.

She looks so lost. Her gaze eventually ends up looking away from the young couple and back onto the street.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry," she apologizes and shakes her head with a confused look on her face. "I don't know why I'm reacting like this—it's just, I don't know…I don't think I truly believe in soul mates. I don't buy the whole 'you-just-know' thing. I think knowing if someone is right for you is really hard. How do you _really _know that bond you've been spending time creating will last forever?"

Spencer glances at me with her lost eyes, eyes that break my heart the second they reach mine. I can't take it; the pain, the look in her eyes, everything. And I couldn't believe she was breaking wide open for me this soon. She was letting me see past the mask, she was letting me see her heart.

And in what world would I really be giving Spencer Carlin romantic advice? Really.

But I give her my honesty above all else.

"I think you can know when someone is right," I broke the silence with a soft whisper. Spencer's gaze lifts and her eyes find mine, instantly making a smile form on my face and it gives me the will to continue, "I think you can know if something _feels_ right. As for knowing if it'll be forever, I'm not sure you can really know for sure. Nothing is given to you in life, you have to work on the things that mean the most to you. So if this is about..." I bow my head and take a hard gulp before her name left my mouth, hoping my pause is seen as recollection rather than jealously, "_..._Carmen, then you have to decide if she's worth it or not and if she's the _one_ you can't live without."

Spencer's face isn't any less confused, "But how do you know that?"

"Well I think that once you get all the crap out of your head and just trust yourself, you'll know if she is or not. But you do have a soul mate, Spencer. Whether it's Carmen or someone else entirely, you do have a soul mate. And I guarantee when you _finally _realize it, they'll probably be standing in front of you."

"What makes you think it'll be that easy?"

"Because the person who's lucky enough to get to be with you...they won't walk away too easily."

"Ashley…"

"Sorry, was that a bit too deep for coffee? I'll dial it back." I close my eyes and bobble my head back and forth a few times, shaking it and making a rewind sound for dramatic effect.

I open my eyes to an amused smiling blonde, "You're crazy, you know that?"

I shrug and throw my hands up in the air, "That's what I pay my therapist to keep telling me."

Spencer tilts her head and laughs at my goofiness. She glances down to her coffee and her face drops before she looks back up at me with a serious face, "Listen, I know you're probably getting a lot of guff from Kyla, but I want you to know that I don't hold that against you. And even though I don't quite understand why you did it, I'm not going to be one to question it. I want you to know that."

"Does Kyla know that's how you feel?" I quirk my eyebrow at the blonde, and try my hardest to resist giddily jumping out of my seat from this wonderful news.

"No but it doesn't matter, it's not her decision; it's mine. I don't get judged for my past, so I'm not going to judge you on yours. I know how important it is to get a second chance in life and I wouldn't take that feeling away from anyone, not even you."

"I don't know, I've had my fair share of chances in life... do you really think I deserve another one?"

"Doesn't matter," she dismisses it easily with a wave of her hand.

"And why's that?"

"You get a fresh start with me. _One _chance; that's my promise to you." The edges of her mouth curl deliciously into a devilish smirk, "So my advice to you, is don't blow it."

Well that's no pressure or anything. "Thanks, I'll try not to..." I nervously laugh and shift in my seat. Spencer giggles softly and turns her head towards the window, her attention once again being drawn to the street traffic. My eyes remain on her profile before I glance down and grow very fond of the warm cup of coffee in my hands, the heat feeling pleasant against my unusual clammy palms. I take several quick sips of my coffee to ease the weird frog in my throat and the silence I have now found us in, as we both sit here comfortably enjoying ones presence in peace.

I don't know how much time passes before I hear Spencer speak up, "So if you were just going to sit across from me and sip your coffee, why did you exactly need me here? Ashley?"

"Yeah?" I barely let the whisper escape my lips as I pry my eyes away from my coffee and look up at the blonde across from me.

"You're pretty preoccupied with drinking your coffee. Am I that boring?"

I shake my head frantically and my hands finally come off my warm mug and extend towards the girl on the other side of the table, "No, of course not—I'm sorry, it's a terrible nervous habit. I apologize, what were you saying?"

"I was asking why you asked me out for coffee?"

You are pretty gutsy Miss Carlin.

I didn't expect her to ask that quite yet, simply because of the answer she knew it might bring; that I wanted to get to know her. And I'm fairly certain that truthful answer would scare almost anyone that knows my past; back when Ashley Davies had her sights set on you, there was no escaping it. I was locked on.

And then the chase began… and man did I love the chase.

It's still true of me now, to some degree.

It's a more specialized chase these days. One that consists of me fighting for what I truly want, not just for the fun and games of it all, but for my own happiness—for love. I wanted to get to know _this_ version of Spencer, like I had all the rest. Because every time I get to know a new Spencer, I fall in love with her all over again for a completely different reason. I wantto tell her that but I know I can't, so I lie... regrettably and horribly, might I add, "Well uh, you're living with Kyla right...and since she's my sister, we're bound to run into each other...you know, every now and then."

She quirks her eyebrow and looks at me disbelievingly, not exactly buying that horrible excuse of a lie. "Ashley, you and Kyla aren't exactly on good terms..."

"Yeah, I know... but I'm trying to fix that." I shrug casually and put my hands back on my mug. "And like I said, it's time for a change. Why, do you not want to be here?"

"No, I do. I was just, curious... that's all. I don't exactly get asked out for coffee by complete strangers all the time."

I find that very hard to believe. "Well I'm not a _complete _stranger." She rolls her eyes at me and I smile intently when I ask, "And how come you said yes?"

My devilish grin is retaliated with a shy grin from Spencer.

Although when her eyes meet mine, something inside of her flicks on because all I know is she's not going to let me win this game that easily. Her shy grin moulds with a mischievous one, one that is very dangerous if I've learned anything from past events.

Her face scrunches as she tries to put on an adorable fake-thinking face. "Hmm, maybe because I like coffee...or because I had a little time to kill before class...? Or just maybe perhaps—"

"Okay okay, I get it!" I laugh out in a playful tone, throwing my hand towards her mouth in an attempt to shut her up. I pull my hand back immediately as I feel the soft touch of her lips against my fingertips. I don't quite realize fully what I've done until my hand is back in front of me and I'm staring in between it and Spencer. Her reaction mirrors mine identically, her gaze back and forth between me and her lips.

The lips I just touched.

Her gaze falls to the table, making it difficult for me to see her facial expressions and oh, do I wish I could. Because I want to know that I haven't freaked her out. I want to know that she's alright and she's not going to run. I'm about to apologize but then I hear her voice,"...because maybe _I_ thought it was time for a change." She whispers it so unbelievably softly that I almost don`t hear it.

Almost.

Spencer keeps her head down until her breath is steady again and as she slowly looks back up at me with a slight tilt of her head, a small nervous tooth-bearing smile is on her face.

It was a shy smile, but it was the first _real_ smile that wasn't out of courtesy.

And I treasure it for all it`s worth.

The smallest glimmer of hope.

The rest of my coffee goes unnoticed as the smile has permanently been etched onto my face. I don't want this to end but I spot the clock on the far wall behind Spencer and unfortunately I know she has to be somewhere soon. I nod towards the clock and let out a dejected sigh, "We should get you back to campus."

We gather our belongings and I open the door for us as we both exit the quaint little coffee shop. As we jump in my car, no more words are spoken between us besides the quick and easy directions back to the campus. Within five minutes I pull up in front of a large building.

"Thanks for coffee," Spencer exhales and undoes her seat belt. I don't notice the slight disappointment until her body collapses back against the material and she lets out another silent breath. She slowly reaches for the door handle, "I'll see you later, Ashley."

It kills me to watch the girl walk away like this. I should say something but I can't. I feverishly shake my head to try and bring myself out of this funk and after a few moments, suddenly I just snap.

"I wanted to get to know you!" I randomly shout and Spencer abruptly stops in her tracks. She's only a few feet away but she turns around with a confused expression all over her face. I notice her swallow nervously before her eyes flicker to mine and I repeat myself, "That's why I asked you to coffee, I want to get to know you."

She lets out a relieved sigh and closes her eyes as a small smile appears on her face. "I'll see you later, Ashley." She repeats herself with a more playful tone and an amused grin. "You know, every now and then." She winks at me before she coolly swivels around and glides towards campus, her long blonde locks flowing freely in the breeze.

I sit there as my nose crinkling smile watches the girl effortlessly saunters away.


	5. Chapter 5

_~{*;*}~_

**Author's Note: **I didn't realize how long it had been since I last updated…. I can't apologize enough. I can only blame my other fic taking priority over this one, that and my life—which takes even more priority. But I hastily tried as best I could to get out this chapter for you, so here you are.

_I'll Meet You There_

_Chapter 5 _

**Ashley's POV**

Damn, why is it always so easy to fall back in? Why is temptation just so damn... _tempting_?

I've found myself in quite a little predicament here. I had innocently accepted an invitation to Spencer's this Friday night, to where I was told would have, I quote, 'a good movie and even better food.' I would've as easily just settled for the company, but when life hands you lemons...

You make Spencerade.

Okay not really, but a girl can dream. What a beautiful dream that would be...

Mmm... Spencerade.

...

...

..

.

Sorry.

Figuring out how to make Spencerade is not my predicament at the moment though. No, that's nothing compared to the predicament that is resting comfortably against my shoulder, fast asleep as some of her stray blonde strands of hair whistle around her nose. I can feel her scrunch her nose up as a strand eventually irritates the sleeping blonde enough that it tickles her.

Secretly, these are the moments I live for.

Being able to watch this adorable creature in my arms, being able to hold her tightly—even though my hold was originally formed subconsciously throughout the movie, I couldn't resist. I don't understand how someone can possibly fall asleep in a movie like this? Really, I don't understand how it's possible. If she wasn't so damn adorably peaceful looking while she slept, I would wake her up and ask her. Then maybe I can move and go pee. Or maybe I could move my legs around since they seem to have fallen asleep.

Maybe... I can just... move—"Oh shit!" I panic as I feel Spencer rustle further into my shoulder blade. My movement must have caused her to readjust, although I'm not complaining. I feel sort of selfish actually since I try to adjust my legs again, slowly enough that it doesn't wake her completely but enough that she dips her body into me further. As Spencer falls deeper into my body and a content smile dawns on my face as I finally admit defeat, slouching back down and continuing to watch the screen.

I sit there for another five minutes before Spencer sighs against my shoulder and I see her head dip slowly and her eyes finally open. I see a small smile appears on her face as I can hear her inhale slowly against my chest.

She slowly retracts herself from me and her body jumps back slightly alarmed when she finally realizes where she is, "Oh man, I must've dozed off. I'm so sorry, why didn't you wake me?"

I giggle as the girl rubs her still sleepy eyes, "Honestly? You looked so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to disturb you. Plus every time I tried to move, you kept rolling further into me."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"Don't be. It gave me a reason to stay put and enjoy the movie like I promised you I would."

"Well I'm glad that I could be of some assistance in some way." A yawn escapes her mouth and she can't help but stretch her whole body with throwing her arms straight in the air. Her shirt rides up the slightest amount, and it's just enough for the glowing skin to tease me in ways I always secretly loved. I bite down on my lip as I try to keep my thoughts from getting away from me. Spencer retracts her body back to normal and her shirt falls back down, covering the majority of her skin. My eyes are able to catch one final yawn escape her mouth. "Unfortunately being a lively host is not one of them."

"Yes well, we all have our faults."

"Some more than others," Spencer giggles as she picks up the empty popcorn bowl on the table and scoots off the couch. She glides towards the kitchen, tossing her hair over her shoulder and she does a smiling look back.

I return the smile and slide a little bit farther off the couch as my eyes follow Spencer into the kitchen. I can barely see her behind the island as she happily makes more popcorn for us while doing a little dance in the process.

"Hey Ashley!—oh." Spencer calls my name and looks up, catching me smirking at her while she dances. She slowly stops and drops her head to hide the blushing on her cheeks.

I politely cough as I run my hands down my legs and stand up, slowly making my way to the other side of the island in the kitchen. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it was just amusing watching you do a jig."

"I'm glad you find me amusing."

"Oh, I do." My nose crinkles as I can't resist smiling at the blonde when she slowly tilts her head to the side to return my smile. "Especially when you do your head tilt."

"I don't have a… head tilt…" She straightens her neck and blushes, realizing she does in fact do it. "Okay, so maybe I do."

"I know, and it's adorable." I smirk as I casually grab some popcorn from the bowl and throw it in my mouth.

She swats my hand away and gives me a glare when I attempt to grab more from the bowl. "Hey, don't be eating all of that before we go back to the movie."

"Are you going to stay awake long enough to eat it?"

"I said I was sorry," the girl pouts and I nearly crumble right there on the counter. "I was up late last night…" Her eyes drop and glance around nervously as she runs her hand up her arm and pauses before glancing back up to me, "I was arguing with Carmen, so I didn't get much sleep."

My gut tightens and a small pane of guilt hits me at her confession. I swallow the feeling along with my pride and put on my supportive face for my friend, because honestly that will always come first when it comes to Spencer's happiness. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"No, that's all Carmen and I do—talk about it." She sighs and the pained look on her face kills me even more. "And then talking turns into bickering, and bickering into arguing, believe me… I'm all talked out." Her face drops and she begins to run her fingers slowly around the brim of the popcorn bowl. I can see her inner turmoil brewing from the other side of the counter and all it makes me do is want to put my arms around her and hold her tight. I just want to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be throwing this all on you."

I frown and collapse my shoulders, knowing there's only so much I can do to ease the poor girl's spirits. "Nonsense, that's what friends are for—as well as promising to watch awesome movies to distract you from the rest of the world."

"Yes, movie. Good." She nods in approval at the idea of a distraction and lets out a deep sigh as she grabs the bowl of popcorn. She forces a smile when she catches me watching her before she walks back to the couch quietly.

She sits at the far end of the couch, the bowl of popcorn between the two of us as we both lean on elbows against the arms of the couch. I hear her let out a soft sigh as she turns towards me, "Thanks for this, Ashley. Really."

"My pleasure." I nod and scrunch my nose into a small smile. "I'm just so hard done by having to endure sitting here with you and watching this completely enjoyable movie. It's just not fair to me, Spencer."

She giggles and throws a handful at popcorn at me as she shakes her head and turns her attention back to the movie. "You're such a goof."

My head swivels back to the screen but I can't resist side glancing the blonde when I see the edges of her mouth wickedly turn upwards into a smirk. I silently sneak gazes of the girl every now and then for the next twenty minutes, neither one of us saying as word as we immerse ourselves in the movie.

Both our heads snap to the right when we hear the front door creak open, with Kyla strutting into the room a second later. She stops abruptly when she notices the two of us on the couch, her body stiffening as her eyes slowly scan over to me.

"Hey, girl!" Spencer greets her roommate with a smile. "How was your night class?"

"It was good." Kyla smiles at the blonde as she takes off her scarf and throws it on a nearby chair. She nods towards me as her eyebrows scrunch together, "What is she doing here?"

"We're watching a movie," Spencer answers and visibly points at the movie still playing on the widescreen.

"I can see that." She replies unimpressed as she crosses her arms across her chest and shifts her weight to her one side.

I let out a disheartened sigh and slowly rise from the comfortable couch. "Look Kyla, if it going to be a problem I can just leave."

"I think that's for the bes—"

"That's really not necessary." Spencer groans, standing from the couch and extending her hand in my general direction as she cuts off my sister. "Ashley, you're a guest in our house and you were invited, you shouldn't have to leave."

"Spencer."

"Kyla, you yourself told me that you were going to _try_. It's not like I didn't clear this with you beforehand."

"I thought you were talking hypotheticals, not two days later."

"I'm sorry, I should have given you a heads up. I've had a bad couple of days." Spencer ducks her head slightly as she takes a step towards my sister, pulling her away from ear's distance. The two of them stand just outside the kitchen civilly whispering to one another as I watch closely from the couch. I let out a sigh of relief when the two girls hug before Kyla retreats into her bedroom.

Spencer walks casually back to me with a small smile on her face, "Sorry about that."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?"

"Yes." Spencer nods and takes her seat back on the couch. "Now, what did I miss?"

"You see the main lead, the blonde one there." Spencer looks at the screen and nods, "Yeah, she's going to die." I remain silent long enough to see Spencer's eyes jolt open and turn desperately towards me, and then I let out a bellowing laugh. "I'm just joking—I paused it when you got up to talk to Kyla. I just resumed it a second ago."

Spencer just shakes her head with an amused smirk, crossing her arms as she turns her attention back to the screen.

Kyla comes out of her room and grabs a glass of water, and ten minutes later a banana from the bowl of fruit on the counter in an attempt to not-so-subtly check up on us on the couch. Spencer, each time, greets the girl with a smile and a nod before turning back towards the movie.

I don't linger around when the movie ends, knowing with Kyla in the apartment that an extension of my movie invitation is probably not the best decision to push tonight. Spencer stretches as she stands from the couch, grabbing the empty bowl of popcorn from between us and putting it on the counter before walking me to the front door.

She falls against the side of the open door and leans against it casually as I stand in the doorway, suddenly nervous on how I should approach the logistics of saying goodbye.

I settle for a quick but friendly hug, trying not to cry when I feel Spencer's arms reciprocate.

"Well, thanks again Ashley. Have a good night." Spencer smiles genuinely at me as she tilts her head and shuffles on her tiptoes slightly.

"Night, Spence." I reply naturally without thinking as I walk out the door.

Surprisingly, the blonde just smirks amused and as she slowly closes the door behind me, I can't help the enormous smile and pure joy that overcomes my face. I glance back and catch the smiling blue eyes before the door is completely shut.

I let out an elated sigh that quickly turns into an ecstatic grin that I can't control. I am in such a good mood that if I wasn't me, I'd probably skip out of the building and onto the street.

I hit the elevator button and step back, softly beginning to hum a tune to myself as I wait patiently. The light goes off with a small beep and my body is completely floored when the doors open up and brown eyes glance up and land on me.

My heart instantly drops in my chest and the wind is knocked out of me.

"Ashley... you're back." I swallow hard as I don't dare to blink at the sight of Aiden, barely keeping a hold on his bouquet of flowers as a complete shocked look washes over him. I'm guessing he was as surprised to see me here as I am.

That look in his face is what scares me the most though, that looks is dangerous. And dangerous isn't a look I can work with.

I've learned that already the hard way.


	6. Chapter 6

_~{*;*}~_

**Author's Note: **I tried my hardest to finish this chapter before I go on vacation tomorrow, and before my summer schedule really starts up and things become hectic once again. I tried to make it a bit longer to make up for the lack of updates… I have not forgotten about this story so please bear with me and be patient! Okay, I'm done talking now, enjoy!

_I'll Meet You There_

_Chapter 6_

**Ashley's POV**

I always knew that going forward that not everything would be easy. That comes with simply growing up; making hard decisions and having to learn and grow from the poorly chosen ones.

But with going into the unknown, it sometimes means you have to leave people behind.

And that is what I must do; to end this pattern.

I have to at least try.

"Aiden."

"Wow, Ash. I can't believe it." Before I could react, his strong arms have managed to wrap around my body in a secure embrace. "You're back," He breathes out, tightening his grip around me. As politely as I can, I hug him back briefly and pat him on the back before he lets go. "Sorry... Hi." He smiles and takes a step back, finally giving me my desired space. "When did you get back?"

"Er... a little while ago," I glance back to the apartment with a small wince on my face as I quickly remember whose on the other side of that metal door. If Kyla happens to come out and see us standing here, I'm more than screwed. "Listen, I've got to go though, Aiden."

I try my best to pass him at his side but his hand grabs my wrist and turns me around. "Wait! You're going to leave, just like that? I haven't seen you in over two months, where have you been?"

"Aiden, you're here to see Kyla. Go see _her_, she won't be happy if she finds us out here talking." I try to reason with the boy as I pull my wrist forcefully out of his grasp.

His face falters as he stumbles back, "Wait, so you being here right now doesn't mean she's forgiven you?"

"Well she's forgiven me, technically I guess, but she said she just hasn't _forgotten_ what we did."

"We?"

"Yeah, you and me..." My eyes glance around aimlessly because I still have no idea what went down that night, but I'm hoping my vagueness still clicks in his head. "And you know... what we did..."

His eyes jolt open as he takes a step towards me, "Wait—you remember what happened?"

"Y—You don't?"

"No, that's half the reason why it took me so long for Kyla to forgive me... because I didn't remember, well, _all_ of it anyways."

"All of it?"

"You really were fucked up that night Ash...we both were."

"We were?" My voice was shaky as I grimace at the unpleasant face Aiden is making. I'm sure he is reliving that horrifying moment that has plagued the tragic demise of our once-there friendship but all I could do was sit and wait, wait for him to tell me that I ended up going down _that_ path. The dark place that I've been running from ever since I've met Spencer. Aiden's facial expressions are more or less making it clear that whatever it was, it's not good. "Aiden, I have no clue what you're talking about so whatever it is, tell me. Please."

I drew my eyes to his, knowing that he couldn't deny me of my request. He blinks slowly before he lets out a exhale and nods, "After your dad died...you became this completely different person. I mean, I didn't even recognize you anymore. You dropped all your old friends... except for me—although you tried, several times to push me away too." His gaze drops to the ground and there's instantly a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "You were really wasted that night you called me. And when I got there, you were even more messed up than I thought. I didn't know what to do. Kyla was at Chelsea's for the night and I knew neither of them had a fast way of getting to your house. I should've called someone..."

"What happened, Aiden?"

"I honestly don't know. All I remember after showing up is waking up the next morning in your bed with empty bottles of alcohol eveywhere—everything in between, nothing but a foggy haze."

"So we could have..."

"Yeah, that's what Kyla thinks happened."

"And then I took off for two months...so she thinks I'm guilty." I turn away from the boy and stroke my chin, knowing none of this is good.

"Most likely." He sighs as he leans against the far wall.

"Great."

"But I honestly don't remember anything happening, Ashley. And I don't think I would have taken advantage of you, that's not me."

"I believe you, Aiden." I turn to face him and nod, knowing he would in fact never do that. I look at him one more time before I let out a exhausted sigh, "I still have to leave. Go inside, Kyla will be happy to see you I'm sure."

"Ashley—" He takes a step towards me but I shake my head adamantly.

I don't let him go any further before I shoot down the stairwell, my legs taking me quickly down to the main floor and hitting the night's air before I can let out an exasperated sigh.

This is just what I need.

_-o-_

"Hasn't someone heard of knocking?" I sigh as I hear my front door open. I take my attention away from pouring my coffee to turn and see Taylor barging in.

She shrugs nonchalantly as she walks right into my apartment and jumps onto one of my kitchen stools surrounding the island, giving me a small welcoming smile. "I used my key."

"Yes... speaking of that key, we really need to go over again what an _emergency _means."

She lets out a laugh as she teeters back and forth on the stool, holding onto the cushion securely between her legs with both hands. "Oh please? Like you don't have dirty details to dish after getting back from movie night with dear old Spencer... why are you home so soon anyways, it's like barely noon? Did things not go as planned last night?"

"We're not talking about that." I deadpan as I turn around and give the blonde a glare.

"Oh yeah, why not? Because something happened right? I knew it! Come on Ashley, you can't hide it from me. I know you're equally as eager to share!" She perks up excitedly on the stool, leaning forward onto the counter as she anxiously awaits my response.

"Kyla showed up." I scoff as I knowingly pass the blonde a cup of coffee. Her hands instantly go around the warm mug and she lets out an appreciated smile, keeping her eyes on me as she knows there's so much more to the story.

"And she walked in on you two?"

I smirk to the side as I roll my eyes dramatically at the girl across from me. _If only_. "Yes Tay... Kyla walked in on Spencer and I having hot, steamy sex."

Her brows furrow at my sarcastic answer as she takes a big gulp of her coffee, "Well then what happened? Don't make my pry it out of you."

"We were just watching the movie, that's all. We're friends Taylor." I simply explain as I shift my weight up against the counter.

"For now." She shrugs and takes another small sip of her coffee as she glances up to me with her eyes as she grins knowingly when the cup reaches her lips.

"Taylor."

"Whatever, you know it's true. You're just keeping your foot in the door until Spencer realizes she loves you and then kicks that chick Carmen to the curb." She smiles at me wickedly. "And in the meantime, you're telling yourself that being her friend is enough for you, but deep down inside you still want her."

"That's totally—"

"True and completely accurate, don't lie. You can't bullshit a bullshitter, don't even try, Ashley."

"Okay so maybe I'm secretly hoping that Spencer realizes she wants be with me instead of Carmen, does that make me so horrible?"

"No, it makes you human. But don't you think you're kind of playing with the girl's head? I know I don't completely understand the entire situation, with your whole she-is-my-reason-for-living way of thinking, but I do think that you're not telling her the whole truth. And it's really not fair to Spencer to lead her on thinking that all you want is friendship."

Taylor's words resonate with me and my face scrunches at her as something dawns on me, "When did you become the voice of reason between the two of us?"

She laughs and shrugs, "I don't know, all I'm saying is think about the reasons why you're doing this and tell me they're not the tiniest bit selfish?"

They're more than selfish.

But I want to be selfish.

I bow my head as I fair well know that I can't deny myself of this. I want Spencer.

I have always wanted Spencer.

I look back at Taylor completely torn and try to shake my head of all the thoughts trying to invade my mind. She's right. "You know what, give me my key back. I don't enjoy these _forced_ conversations anymore."

"Because you know I'm right." Taylor lets out a bellowing laugh as she jumps back off the stool and out of my flailing reach.

"No, because I don't like when you turn into smug ass when you know you're right."

She lets out a hollowing laugh as she dodges a spatula I throw her way. "I can't help that I know what I'm talking about and can read you like a book. This whole situation with Spencer just intrigues me. I can't wait until I actually meet the girl."

"I'm glad my life intrigues you, Taylor." I respond flatly as I pull a bunch of items out of the fridge and sprawl them across the counter.

"You should be, honoured really."

Our playful banter is interrupted as a soft knock on my front door is heard. It repeats a few times and then goes silent. "Oh look, someone who knows how to _knock_."

Taylor scoffs and waves off her hand towards me. "I know how to knock, I just choose not to. It ruins the art of surprise, I mean what's the point on showing up unexpected and then having to knock on the door?"

"Common courtesy? Good manners? Several other things…" I move my hands up and down in the air as the possibilities are endless.

"All boringly overrated, I'm afraid."

"Well those things are going to be needed for you to answer the door." I wave my utensil at her then towards the door as she sits there, looking at me aimlessly.

She points to herself and gasps exaggeratedly, "What? I'm the guest and this is _your_ place..."

"I answer the door all the time whenever I'm over at your place. Plus I'm sort of preoccupied over here making us brunch."

"You are?"

"Yes because if _you _insist on coming in here and forcing unwanted conversation on me, I can at least eat some delicious food in the process. Now grab the door, will ya?"

"Fine...but the food better be delicious." She huffs and reluctantly jumps off the stool to head towards the front door.

"I'll try my best not to disappoint you...your highness."

I hear Taylor lightly giggle as she nearly stomps all the way to the door. "Well hello." Taylor opens the door and greets the mysterious girl at the door with a smile.

"Hi." The girl replies shyly, looking around carefully. "I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong room." The girl takes a second glance at the room number displayed beside the door in the hall and squints when she returns her gaze to Taylor.

"I'm pretty familiar with these parts, who are you looking for?"

The girl looks at Taylor reluctantly before giving up the name, "Uh, …Ashley Davies?"

"Oh, uh right. No, you have the right room. Ashley's just in the back fixing us some grub, I'm her friend Taylor... and you are...?"

"Also one of Ashley's friends."

"Defensive, I like that. Does this particular friend have a name? Ashley doesn't keep too many friends as of lately, so I'll have most likely heard about you if you are telling the truth, friend of Ashley."

"I'm—"

"Spencer!" I mumble as I spot the two blondes talking. My mouth is partially full and a spoon hangs from my mouth as my eyes go wide in shock. Even for Taylor, it took a significant amount of time to answer the door and when I see Spencer standing there in the doorway, I freak. My heart picks up and my feet have a mind of their own as they set a crash landing right towards the two girls. Taylor's got a smirk on her face as I approach them and I can't help but roll my eyes at her as I know she's going to bug me about this moment later.

Or she's going to compliment me on my taste.

Probably both.

"Spencer...hey," I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as I nervously approach the door. Taylor steps to the side slightly to allow me space closer to Spencer. It's a subtle move, but I silently thank the girl for it. "What are you doing here?"

Spencer ducks her head slightly and a small blush overcomes her cheeks, the tint just barely noticeable when she glances back up to meet my gaze. "I uh, I came to see you."

"Obviously," Taylor snickers beside me under her breath. I give her a look as I barely hear her whispers and she takes the hint and clears her throat. "So rain check on brunch, Ash? You still owe me the rest of that conversation."

"Wait. I'm sorry, don't leave." Spencer holds her hand up and shakes her head, "I should've called. I'm sorry, I don't want to intrude when you have another guest in your home."

"Nonsense, it's only Taylor."

"Hey, I'm still standing right here!" Taylor snaps back quickly, adding a head swerve and chest pump for dramatic effect, of course. It was Taylor after all.

Go big or go home. That is her philosophy for life.

"Taylor understands." I smile and try to ease Spencer's worry. I side glance Taylor to make sure she gets the hint.

"I'm sorry, really..." Spencer looks at Taylor and grimaces, "I'll just go."

"Don't do that." Taylor responds quicker than me, grabbing the girl's wrist as she begins to turn to leave. Another move of hers that I'm thankfully for. "Really, I live across the hall—it's no problem. I see Ash, all the time. Stay."

"Yes, unfortunately she lets herself in."

"I swear they stock your bar more frequent than mine."

"I stock it, after you drink everything and leave. The same goes for my fridge and my food."

"Another beneficial thing about our friendship, it seems! I knew I kept you around for something." She smiles and hip checks me playfully. I shake my head and smile and don't notice Spencer playing close attention to the two of us.

"Oh, you two aren't...?"

"Bitch, hell no!" Taylor cuts in quickly, shutting down the question before it's fully asked. Her head swivels towards me as a dangerously smug smirk wipes across the girl's face. "But Ashley totally tried to get in my pants before we became best friends, unfortunately for her, I didn't fall for her charm."

"Shut up, no I didn't."

"Fine, but I totally tried."

"Goodbye Taylor." I scoff with an ever knowing grin as I lightly push the girl out the door, encouraging her exit more promptly than she wanted.

"It's like that, huh?" Taylor asks rhetorically as I continue to edge her out into the hall politely. She throws her hands up in defeat and drops her head, "Alright, alright... I can tell when I'm unwanted. Have fun… And it's nice to finally meet you Spencer." She throws me a wink once she's behind Spencer, and quickly disappears into her room down the hall.

"Well she seems... _nice_," Spencer chuckles, letting out a small smile as she looks at me.

"Taylor...is not in the typical sense nice, but she's harmless—kind of like a second dog I have to walk and feed. And instead of eating my shoes, she drinks my alcohol and slobbers over everything."

"That's terrible." Spencer shakes her head with a cheerful smile, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Yeah...well, she's good to keep around sometimes. But thankfully today, Taylor-time has been replaced with Spencer-time." Much better if you ask me.

"Are you sure that it's alright I'm here?" She asks timidly, scuffing her feet softly against the ground.

"Please, you're always welcome here." I nod confidently as I step back and usher the girl inside. Spencer cautiously enters, gazing around to take in the surroundings of my apartment. She moves to the open floor area and does a completely three-sixty of the place, taking in everything. Meanwhile, I move back to the kitchen counter, continuing to prepare where I left off with lunch.

Spencer gradually makes her way over to the counter island, leaning her weight on it as her hands fall to the counter. My attention is brought to her when I hear her sigh softly, "I wanted to apologize for last night. I felt really bad after you left, I even talked to Kyla about being so rude."

"You don't need to apologize, Spencer. Kyla and I are used to fighting, we're sisters. And she's not happy with me right now so it's not exactly out of left field for her to react that way. But thank you for doing that."

"I know, but you said you were going to try to make amends, right?"

"Of course, she's the only family I have left. I just don't want you sticking your neck out for me and risking your friendship with Kyla. That's the last thing I want, it's not worth it. Believe me, I can handle my sister's harsh comments."

"If you say so," Spencer lightly pouts as she bends over to see what I'm stirring around in a bowl. "So what exactly are you making for me?"

I laugh at her adorable face, looking so excited as she peers into the bowl. "Taylor always enjoys my homemade chocolate banana pancakes, especially on Saturdays when she barges over here hung over from drinking my liquor cabinet the night prior."

Spencer giggles and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she slowly slides onto one of the kitchen island tools. "That's very kind of you, to make her lunch. It seems Taylor and you are pretty close." She pauses and glances down for a second. "You guys have never...?"

"Na, Taylor's as straight as a pole. Plus, she's definitely not my type—way too needy for my liking." I shake my head adamantly as I pour the mix onto the electric frying pan, and the sweet smell of chocolate and bananas quickly filling the room.

Spencer lightly nods as she pops a few chocolate chips in her mouth. "You should bring her to the party."

"Spencer."

"Come on!" She looks at me expectantly. "Why not?"

"Did last night not solidify my reasons on why I _shouldn't_ go to this thing? Kyla's not going to want me there."

"Well I do." She lightly pouts, "So you're going to get off your lazy butt and come keep me company at the party. Please?"

"Carmen won't be there to do that?"

She avoids my gaze and I immediately regret asking the question. I hear her let out a soft sigh as she regains barely there eye contact with me. "A couple of friends from her program at UCLA are having an art exhibit on the other side of town. She said she'd try to make it later on in the night, but I doubt she'll end up showing."

"I'm still not sure it's the best idea I show up. Being in the same room as Aiden might set off Kyla and the last thing you need at your party is a house brawl between sisters. It was a close enough call running into him last night outside your apartment."

"Huh… he never mentioned he ran into you."

"Probably smart he didn't."

My concentration remains mainly on the cooking pancakes below my noise, but even then I still notice the minute or two of silence coming from the other side of the island. Spencer remains quiet with a conflicted look on her face as she makes patterns with her fingers on the counter. "Did you really sleep with him that night before you left?"

I drop my head and let out a breath, knowing that I can't possible lie to the girl. "Honestly, I don't know. I'd like to tell you I didn't because it would make this whole situation a lot easier, but that's the truth. I don't know. I have no recollection of that night, and neither does Aiden. And with me leaving for two months afterwards, Kyla is inclined to believe what she presumes is the obvious; that we did. But there's really no way to prove or disprove what happened that night. Neither one of us remember anything."

"Well the more reason to come to the party then. The more you stay away and avoid Aiden, the more suspicious you'll look. I'm sure the two of them will be too caught up with each other to even notice you're there."

"I highly doubt that." I deadpan as I flip the last of the pancakes, just browning the edges for the final touches. Spencer smiles politely as I push her plate full of pancakes over to her, following with a set of utensils. I turn off the frying pan and walk around the island to join her on the stools while I place my own plate of food in front of me.

"Wow, these are really good." Spencer comments as she politely stuffs her face with the delicious pancakes.

I laugh at her adorably stuffed cheeks and nod, "Yeah, Taylor made me perfect them if she insisted I feed her."

"You'll have to remind me to thank her… at the party."

"Spencer…"

"Please." I let out a defeated sigh as the girl continues to pout away while eating her pancakes. The second her head begins to slant to the side into a head tilt, I know I'm done for. It's truly a tragic sight and I'm far too pathetic to be able to resist. I'm positive she knows what she's doing too.

I clasp my eyes tightly shut as I reluctantly agree, "Fine, if you really want me to go to the party…"

"Yay!" Spencer beams and claps ecstatically, still chewing away on the mouthful of pancakes.

"But if shit hits the fan, you cannot blame it on me. I warned you."

Spencer lets out a loud laugh as she waves off my comment, taking a big piece of pancake into her mouth and she tilts her head and gleams, "Oh please, you're too paranoid. Nothing bad is going to happen."

If only I truly believed that.


End file.
